


Оружие мести

by everytuesday



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Спасибо Helen 13 за быстрочек. Переведено на prompt #5 'волосы' в рамкахSherlestrade month. Который проводится на тумбе и для англоговорящих, но... вот.And thanks a lot dearSunyiu2for her permission! x





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Revenge haircut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642735) by [Sunyiu2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2). 



> Спасибо Helen 13 за быстрочек. Переведено на prompt #5 'волосы' в рамках _Sherlestrade month_. Который проводится на тумбе и для англоговорящих, но... вот.  
>     
> And thanks a lot dear **Sunyiu2** for her permission! x

— Эта дрянь вас погубит.

— Ну ты паршивец!

— Пришло время вернуться. Вы запустили ситуацию, Грэм.

— Грег!

— Грег.

 

Грег пристально смотрел на него, прежде чем метнуться к Шерлоку и заточить его в крепкие объятия. Шерлок тяжело вздохнул, замер на секунду и затем крепче прижал Лестрейда к себе.

— Я скучал по тебе, Шерлок.

— Я тоже, Гэвин.

— И по этому я скучал тоже.

— Знаю, — он повернулся и поцеловал Грега.

Они продолжили целоваться в течение нескольких минут, после чего Шерлок отступил назад и посмотрел на его голову.

— Почему ты подстригся так коротко? — спросил он, погладив спину Грега, потому что больше не мог провести пальцами по его серебристым волосам, которые так обожал.

— Что ж, это своего рода месть.

— Месть?

— Я знал, что ты вернешься обратно, и поэтому подстригся.

— Почему? Я любил твои волосы.

— Знаю.

— Но… О, ясно. Ты по-прежнему злишься на меня из-за того, что я не предупредил тебя…

— Ты отправил ко мне Майкрофта.

— Я послал его к тебе, чтобы дать понять, что я жив.

— Через полгода, точно.

— Но я сделал это.

— Ты послал Майкрофта.

— Но…

— Майкрофта, Шерлок.

— Да, верно, не лучшее мое решение.

— Ты так считаешь?

— Прости.

— Итак, следующие полгода мои волосы останутся короткими.

— Полгода?

— Да, что-то около того. А после? Не знаю, посмотрим…


End file.
